Day like today
by xoxocloe
Summary: Series of oneshots with Grimes 2.0 featuring the gang. It gets fluffy real quick
1. Chapter 1

The sky was bright blue, he rubbed his forehead as the sweat was gathering above his eyebrow. The sun was shining, the white boards of the freshly painted homes were sparkling in a way it made Alexandria look more idyllic than ever. He supposed it was beautiful, if you took a moment to shut out the noises from outside.

He would make the same jog every morning. Make sure everything was where it was supposed to be. Of course he was trying not to obsess over every little detail and let his mind go there. This dark world had took its toll, so for Rick Grimes a mornin jog was more of a perimeter check. He nodded towards Father Gabriel who was outside his church enjoying the quiet morning.

He grunted as he pushed himself to maintain his pace, even as he felt his leg muscles tighten in discomfort. Running and fighting every other day had clearly impacted his body physically and mentally.

He looked up and saw his home come into view.

He expelled a loud breath and ran faster, as if he could run away from the images that had suddenly popped into his head. Disturbing, painful images.

The house in close distance served as a reminder.

Reminder of something good and peaceful. He felt an overwhelming joy every time he returned there. Memories of painful days had been tucked away somewhere deep and he had allowed himself to forgive himself for all the failures he had experienced. This was his life now and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Quickly, he stretched out his muscles before he climbed the steps of the landing and let himself in through the door. Stripping off his sweaty shirt, he was heading for the bedroom, still breathing relatively hard from his run, but stopped when he heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. Out of habit he lunged into the room ready to hurt whatever it was in there. Rick breathed out in relief as he took in the sight of his daughter with a innocent smile and a bag of flour on the floor.

"Judy?" Michonne rushed into the kitchen, holding a eggwhisk, stopping right next to him, "I guess you two decided to start without me."

Judith laughed excited by the mess, "Mama look.'"

"She is getting too damn' fast for us." Rick chuckled as he mopped the sweat from his head with his shirt, "What were ya'll planning to do anyway?"

His better half went to pick up the 3 year old from the floor and brushed some flour off of her dark golden hair "We were trying to actually bake something, but Carl distracted me as you can see."

"CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!" Judith was clapping her tiny hands.

"I don' think she needs anymore sugar in her system," He laughed and walked up them, dipping his head down to kiss her lightly. "Oh and Morning."

"Morning to you too," Michonne smiled back leaning into him a little at first then pushing him away, "If you want some more sugar yourself you better move towards the shower Grimes."

"Oh come on baby," he teased trying to grab her. She quickly jerked her arm back before he could grab it. "What's a little sweat between family huh?"

"Watch it." She turned, pointing a finger at his smirking, teasing face, "Don't go starting something you know you can't finish." She winked at him and looked at the little girl in her arms, "Right Judy?"

"Mama right!"

He shook his head as Carl walked into the room holding a bowl and various other items in it.

"Well shit!" He looked at the mess.

Rick and Michonne both grunted in response, "Carl, language!"

"Carl!" Judith bounced in Michonne's arms.

"Sorry," He sighed frustrated, slamming all of the stuff on the kitchen isle, "I really wanted to do this for Enid's birthday."

"We could always borrow a little flour from Carol," Michonne shrugged, "If you don't mind asking- meanwhile I'll clean this up."

Rick looked at his son pointedly, having heard every word of it. "So this is for Enid?"

Carl sighed, not wanting to deal with him, "She is my friend. Everyone deserves a cake on their birthday."

"Yeah yeah," He was smirking hugely at him, he remembered exactly how a nice gesture sometimes was all it took, "You know Mich was once my friend like that too."

"Oh God stop dad," Carl rolled his eyes, "Besides It's not like that."

"Rick let him be." Michonne shot him a serious look.

"Just sayin' " His ego swelling to the size of the moon, "I know a thang or two about… stuff."

"I'm going to go get the flour now before you say anything more embarrassing," His teenage son announced stomping out of the kitchen, but turning around before leaving, "And dad- please put a shirt on. I dont want Enid or anybody else to see you flexing in our kitchen."

"Carl!" Judith waved at her brother, "Bye bye!"

Soon as Carl had walked out Michonne exclaimed, playfully nudging his arm, "You're the worse!"

He paused, still smiling, "Just teasin'"

She glanced towards the flour disaster, "I better start cleaning. People are coming over later."

"I can give you a hand, if you need it."

Michonne smiled at Rick who was still sweaty and shirtless, "I'm fine. You just stand there and look nice."

"Y'know I think its time for Judys nap." He took the girl out of her hands, "So we have what? a couple of hours?"

She cracked up," I can't with you today."

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You know, you really need to get in that shower and put your shirt back on, because it is seriously not going to get you anything now, anyway."

"Don't worry, I won't hold you to that." Rick promised her, winking as lasciviously as he could through the laughing.

"Rick Grimes you better start acting normal in front of our daughter."

Content in her fathers arms Judith watched them curiously. Not understanding any of it.

"Is any of this normal?" he asked slyly, reaching out for her. He kissed her, while his free hand roamed up and down her body. "Well, this? Is normal. But the rest of it, isn't normal. We're better than normal. We're real."

Michonne looked at him in awe, and kissed his stubbled cheek, "Maybe you do know couple of thangs afterall."

It wasn't all sunshine, but a lot of it was so, so good.

* * *

In dedication of RICHONNE being canon ill be doing fluffy one shots because why not. Grimes 2.0 family is amazing *heart eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Michonne leaned against the bathroom counter, enjoying the view. Rick stood by her going about his own morning routine which was one of her favorite things to watch as she finished up flossing . The whole concept of him shaving with a straight razor was just too sexy to ignore.

"I'm takin' Daryl and Abe with me," He explained casually his plan for the supply run, "I"ll be back before sun down."

"Okay," She nodded, not flinching one bit. They didn't worry anymore because they both knew one way or another they would always find back home. She tossed the floss into the trash can, "I'm going to train with Spencer today."

Rick grunted in response, "Again?"

"He really wants to learn more."

He paused momentarily, "There are pleanty of people who know how to use a damn weapon here. Tell him to ask someone else and stop wastin' your time."

"I don't mind helping him," She sighed, "He really seems to enjoy our training and I do too. Deanna would be proud of him."

Rick stopped shaving and looked at her, "Yeah I bet he is enjoying it."

Michonne gave him an intrigued look. "And what exactly are you implying?

"It's nothin'."

"Rick." She responded shaking her head at his posessive nature, at least when it came to her, "He is our friend who has had a rough year I think a little chat now and then isn't hurting anybody. Especially you."

"Since when did training together turn into a chat with him?"

"Since now I guess." She shrugged, leaning over to run hand over his chest to calm his nerves.

"Why he never asks to train with me huh?"

She rolled her eyes at the bite his voice was getting, obviously getting annoyed and cocked her head to the side, "Seriosly? You're jealous?"

Rick gave him an incredulous stare. "Am not," He returned to shaving with a chuckle, "Pfft- me jealous? Over him?"

"You're doing that little eye squinting thing." Michonne pointed out, watching his face from the mirror.

"What eye squinting thing?"

"It's what you do when something gets to you. You squint your eyes just a little, and then there is a gun up in someones face eventually." She laughed, trying to mimic him.

He turned to look at her comically, "I do not do that."

"Believe me I've seen it." Michonne teased.

Rick didn't have the chance to interject when Daryl busted in, "What's takin ya'll so long! You betta not be screwin' around!"

"Blame her," He pouted like a five year old, "She is too good for her own sake."

Daryl looked at Michonne, instantly knowing what he meant, "That little shit still tryin' to butter you up?"

"Let me get this straight," She leveled them both with a flat glare, "You two have nothing better to do than gossip like old ladies?"

"Hell no." Daryl grunted, "We ain' gossiping."

"You need to ger over it," She looked at her man and then back at one of their family, "Both of you. Spencer is part of our community so no more any of this nonsense besides he is going out with Rosita- So stop it."

Rick finished shaving and tossed the razor into the sink "I'll be okay with him when he stops staring at you the way he does."

"Don't start that." She leaned over and grabbed a wash cloth and rinsed it with water before she used it to wipe away any remaining shaving cream on his face.

"Start what?" He was the picture of wide eyed innocense as she tenderly wiped his face, "Abe was sayin' the same thang. I don't like that he hangs around so much when I'm gone."

"Abe?"Michonne rolled her eyes, men were so simple sometimes, "So Abe put this idea into that head of yours right?"

Rick looked back at Daryl for support, "We might have talked about... yeah talked about him."

"You're all on your own brother'" Daryl patted his shoulder and walked out chuckling.

"Rick." She crossed her arms.

"Chonne'" He drawlded back.

"Frankly I don't know whats up with Abe and his women trouble nor want to,but if he starts messing with us- We've got a problem."

He stared at her confident stance, enjoying this side of her. She was so damn smart and determined sometimes he couldn't understand how in the hell he found such a woman.

"Alright," He reached out for her hand, and twining their fingers together to hold her in place. He rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand, and she couldn't help the warm feeling that filled her heart at the gentle gesture, "I promise not to bring it up again- but if I see one thang I don't like I'm going to kick his sorry-"

"No." She stopped him, "We are not going to punch or kick anybody. If I feel uncomfortable I will tell you and then we will go and talk about it together with him."

"Fine."

Michonne smiled, her perfect pearly whites showing, "I guess we need to keep a closer eye on you boys."

He shook his head, grin on his face, "I guess you do."

They were each other's safe havens, and he treasured that about their relationship very much.

"It's only because of you," Rick revealed, and her eyes widened in curiosity, "It gets me riled up," he amended, pulling her to him, "I don't want nobody-" letting his head fall into the crook of her neck, inhaling her and leaving a light kiss there, "else touching or thinking about this. About you and have what I have."

"Im with you, only you Rick" she promised, leaning her forehead against his. He let her rest against him for a moment, before he dipped in, giving her a soft little kiss, and pulled back, still keeping her hand in his. She sighed, seeing the distress in his clear blue eyes, "Remember?"

"Rick!" Daryl's yell vibrated through the house, "Come on!"

He let out a frustrated growl, "Do I have to go?"

"He is going to hate us even more if I keep you home." She buried her face in his chest as their arms embraced each other. He was her rock now, her base, her home and her soul mate. Being together, just them was the blissful part, but their never ending issues were the agony.

"Michonne!" This time it was Carl, "Spencer is here!"

She broke away, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry I am, you know." He whispered, "Peaceful."

"Yeah?" She whispered back, "You sure about that? I don't want to knock you out."

"Yeah." He winked, " I know a way to knock me out later."

Michonne's lips curved at that and she rolled her eyes, "Get your mind off the gutter you need to be sharp out there."

"I know," Rick exhaled and stopped at the door with a mischievous look in his eye, "Hey!"

She turned to him.

He got his hand up,"Team Grimes."

Michonne laughed, returning the high five, "Team Grimes."

* * *

Something light because the finale makes me want to pull my hair out! Richonne on!


	3. Chapter 3

Blood was everywhere as she cut into the what felt like never ending circle of walkers. Going on runs was fun at times, but it was also exhausting to be the one with the sword.

"I got ya." He walked up to the last one, finishing it with his gun.

Michonne smiled at him and his colt. It was like an extension of him, third arm of sorts.

Though her katana was the same. It took a long time to accept the fact she couldn't just put it up and be at home with her kids. She wanted that, but for her kids she would still go out and risk her life. To remain strong and fight was one of the priorities in their household because being stupid and lazy got you killed.

"This was a nice day," Rick said quietly as they walked hand in hand on the open space together, enjoying the warm September air with its hint of chill, "I'm glad we did this."

"And you aren't sorry that you didn't get to go with Daryl?" She looked at him suspiciously, "This is kind of your thing I don't want to be the annoying wifey tailing you everywhere you go."

"No, I'm not at all," He retorted istantly, eyes twinkling as he looked over at a troupe of traveling walkers, somewhere in long distance, "I've found suitable replacement company. And you're not so bad either wifey."

Michonne threw a mock glare his way and laughed with him. "Oh, I know." The way he smiled at her- she couldn't ever get over because he used to be so serious and sullen. They both used to.

"It's gorgeous out here," She sighed more to herself than to him as she took deep breaths of the cool, salty air, "I would have never imagined the way the world is nature still preserved all of this. It gives you hope that maybe one day there will be more."

He threw his hand over her shoulder and kissed her neck enjoying the view with her.

All of a sudden Carl rushed from behind the bushes, breathing heavy and swiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Carl?" Rick turned tense, reaching for his son.

"Whats wrong?" Michonne was right behind him, wide eyed and worried, millions of possible horrid scenarios filling her mind, "Are you okay?" She protectively grabbed his shoulder.

"No, I'm alright," He still breathed heavy, after tracking them for a good few miles and running, it was catching up to him, "It's Judy."

Both parents were ready to sprint for their lives, but soon as Carl could see the sheer panick he stopped his dad by putting his hand out, "No- No it's not like that I mean- Judy is okay! Physically she is fine-"

"Carl spit it out!" Rick was getting impatient.

"She is having a total temper tantrum. Everybody is freaking out and she has been crying for Michonne for like twenty minutes straight," He explained, "She keeps yelling for mama and I think if she keeps going Alexandria is gonna have a herd problem again."

Michonne's heart was racing wildly in her chest, guilt coursing through her veins as she realized the little girl was probably confused why she wasn't there when she needed her. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself, taking in long deep breaths.

Rick ran a shaky hand through his hair and breathed a deep sigh of relief. He had never been more glad over one of Judith's temper tantrums. It had been good two and a half years since anything really bad had happened. Anything remotely close to losing a family memeber. He didn't want to wait for another shoe to drop so to speak. He didn't want to have that fear, but for now it was there. So hearing it was only his stubborn daughter who was causing chaos in Alexandria he thanked the heavens for that.

I'll go," She smiled at her men and gave Carl her water bottle, "You stay with your dad and help him out okay?"

"She will be so happy to see you," He gave her a grin, "Eugene tried to do help with that stupid puppet and she sucker punched him in the eye."

Michonne rolled her eyes and sighed, "She hates that thing. He got what he deserved."

Rick smirked a little and kissed her cheek for good bye, "You don't think we should all go?"

"It's a phase," She reassured him, "She will get used to me being gone eventually. You two try to find some food and batteries, but don't stay out the whole night."

"Damn' there goes our date night." He cursed under his breath.

She couldn't hold back her laughter and pushed up onto her tiptoes, pressed her lips against his and chuckled as she could hear Carl shuffling on the background, probably grimacing, "Be careful. Both of you."

"Don't worry mom." He quipped back from a distance, not thinking much about it.

Both Michonne and Rick stopped for a second to stare at each other then back at the boy. Her heart swelled in her chest, a soft smile illuminating her face. It was the first time she had heard him refer to her as his mom. It made her want to run up to him and squeeze him to death, but she decided not to embarrass the teenager since the were already a couple of saps with Rick in his eyes. He kissed her once more before allowing her out of his grasp.

"Bring me back something nice!" Her playful voice rang out as she turned around to return home to Judith.

"You go straight home alright!" Rick yelled after her.

"Don't go soft on me Grimes!"

He stood on his spot, staring into the direction she had disappeared to. She was the least of his worries in this world. He knew how capable Michonne was, but the thought of not having her there when the sun crept into the room was unfathomable. It wouldn't be possible for him to go on with his life without her. The love and the bond towards this woman who had been a stranger not so long ago ran so deep it scared Rick. Bittersweet as it was losing Lori to gain Michonne he didn't think he would have it any other way at the moment. The love for Lori would always be there. She gave her his two children who were everything to him. She would always be his first love. His sweetheart.

Michonne completed his heart and soul. There were no other words to describe it. He felt at peace with her around. That missing piece of the puzzle had clicked on its place.

"Dad," Carl ushered him forward, "Come on."

They walked for a good while in silence. Scavanging houses they stumbled on to. Pretty much every house in the near distance had been already cleared out systematically after Alexandria thrived, but there were still places they hadn't checked. Barns, garages, everything remotely interesting they busted into with confidence. For Carl going out with one eye was important. He was very good at what he did when it came to clearing walkers. Michonne, Rick and others had helped with his training, but in the end if Carl hadn't been so strong he would have never recovered not even with the help of others. Michonne pushed him to be independed shadowing his steps for months before allowing him to go out on his own.

They walked for a good hour and found a house that was literally in the middle of nowhere. No roads or tracks leading up to it. Trees covering everything which was probably why they never stumbled across it before.

The floors creaked as Rick stepped inside his gun up ready for possible threats. Carl followed him and walked into what seemed to be the kitchen and his dad took the upstairs.

"Clear," He announced and came down, "Found anythang'?"

He stood there staring at the refrigerator and the pictures on it. He smiled to himself as he took in other peoples memories. They seemed to have been just another all american family.

"I guess this was their cabin or something," He figured, "There isn't really anything here."

"Yeah, guess so."

Rick joined him and looked at the polaroids with a smile.

"Looks like they had a lot of fun." Carl pointed at a picture with a what seemed like a wedding between a young woman and a man. The man was holding a piece of cake and feeding some for his bride. They were smiling with no care in the world.

His dad swallowed, getting anxious, turning around to rummage the cabinets not wanting to dwell in front of Carl.

"Can I ask you something?"

Rick looked at his son over his shoulder, "Sure."

"You think you would have ended up with Michonne if all of this never happened?"

The question caught him off guard and he shrugged, "I don' think I know an answer for that one Carl."

"I think you do," He pressured with confidence, "You can tell me. I won't get mad if you think you would have."

"I know you won't," He turned around to face him and thought about it, "If the world found a way to bring her into our lives I- I guess… it woulda been different."

Carl nodded, understanding, "I know you and mom were together for a long time and loved each other," The teenager took the wedding polaroid off the refrigerator and handed it to his dad, "But I think you love Michonne more than you realize. Do something about it."

The young man patted his fathers shoulder and took off into the living room. He followed suit stopping at the doorway while his son continued to search stuff from the room.

"You called her mom today." Rick was smiling at him.

"I did?" Carl was chuckling, "I didn't even realize that, but it makes sense."

"It does?"

"It does," He grinned back at his dad, "Michonne could never replace mom, but I think in the end mom was the one who guided her to us. She would have approved of her and loved her like we do so I guess calling her mom sometimes won't hurt anybody."

He didn't know what to say to his son. He had grown up to be such a smart young man it took him back by how after all they had experienced he still had such a good heart.

Rick left Carl in the living room and went to put the polaroid back on its place. He sighed to himself and leaned against the counter, knocking over a mug which spilled out a sparkling piece of jewelry he didn't expect to see.

Rick picked up the ring and examined it, lost in the beauty of it. A memory of Lori washing the dishes and putting aside her ring somewhere safe flashed his mind and he looked up smiling.

If this wasn't a sign then nothing was.

"Dad?" Carl yelled out, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. More than ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Time was a strange thing. It seemed so constant and unwavering, and almost as if it should be a straight line. But it wasn't. It was changing and at times flew so fast that you wanted to press the stop button.

Like in this moment as she walked towards him, seeing all those she loved most in the world standing there waiting for her and watching her take those cautious steps.

Life couldn't have been better as she walked towards Rick with Carl on her other hand. It was just her family there. Nothing over the top and fancy. Just them, on their backyard as the sun shined. She hated to be the center of the attention and soon as Rick asked her to be his wife of course she said yes without hesitation, but in her mind it was something as simple as Father Gabriel stopping by with a few words from the good book. Carl had insisted with the help of Maggie and Sasha that they would celebrate properly. She needed to wear a dress and Rick needed to change from those jeans. Judith needed to see her parents get married.

So there she was. Wearing a simple white dress that was long, but tight enough to showcase her gorgeous figure since Carol insisted on altering it to be perfect. Sasha pinned her locks on a low bun and Maggie took care of her glowy makeup. It felt overwhelming and out of character for her, but she knew if there was any time to get dolled up this was probably it. This was her first and only wedding after all.

She smiled, she was happy, she really was, but then she felt a twinge of sadness so sharp, it almost made her pause and catch her breath. She and Mike never got there. It tore her apart to even allow her mind to think about him and her little one. Andre would have adored Rick. Andre would have adored everyone. She had a good cry before stepping out to walk towards her future. She knew her baby boy was there. He would always be there like Rick had said to her when he proposed.

Judith was captured in a sweet smile with cookie stains on her cheek as she clapped on Carols lap.

God, she adored that tiny being. Before her and losing Andre she had sworn to herself children were another thing that made a person vulnerable. Something that could tear a person's soul to shreds when they died as it did hers. Funnily enough they were also the cure. Judith had managed to fix her broken heart, not entirely, but enough.

Her life passed in a sweep of interconnecting lines, and at that beautiful, brilliant moment, she felt like she had nothing but a lifetime of time to live. There was Rick and that was where her happiness began. Her other half who looked deliciously handsome in his suit jacket, jean shirt and black trousers. She wanted to laugh out loud soon as she noticed his cowboy boots. Of course he wore them.

Carl kissed her cheek and then placed her hand in his dads, smiling so wide it made them both emotional. He stepped on his dads side and nodded towards them.

"Perfect." Was the only word out of Rick's mouth.

Everybody stared at them, smiling at the joy of the moment. Maggie was wiping away tears already as she bounced little Hershel on her arms. It was one of the hardest things to witness for a widow.

Smiling at the couple standing before him, Father Gabriel began, "Family and friends, we come together today to celebrate the union of Rick and Michonne."

Hands interlaced, both took a deep breath to calm the nerves that suddenly appeared.

"God has blessed them to find each other during this journey and we as their people are thankful," Father Gabriel spoke, "Today is a celebration. A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship and most importantly family."

She promised herself she wouldn't cry, but she noticed Carl wiping his eyes and got misty eyed because she knew how happy he was.

"Before we exchange the rings we will hear their vows they have prepared for each other." Gabriel looked at him, "Rick, please."

"When I first met you, I knew we had a special connection. Something was always there, you have always been there for me and my children, defending us, protecting us, loving us, honouring us, and I want to do the same for you now. I want to defend you, protect you, love you, honour you. The way you deserve to be honoured."

Her heart threatened to jump right out of her chest. She was wiping away tears now, she was happy, so happy. Everyone seemed to be sniffling and batting away tears, even Daryl who hid his face behind his long hair.

He swallowed, "I want to be that person for you. I will give you my heart, my body and my soul and I promise to be there as a husband to you for the rest of our days." Rick smiled and wiped away her tears, "I love you 'Chonne."

She was left speechless, "What am I going to do with you?" She wondered out loud and caused everyone to laugh.

Michonne gathered her thoughts and grasped his hand stronger, "When I found you I found a meaning for my life again. When I found you I found my safe heaven. You gave me Judith and Carl," Her voice cracked with emotion and she had to look up at the sky for a moment before looking at him again. He had tears in his eyes as well which didn't help at all.

"We will always belong to each other, and we will always find each other again, in every world, in every life. You are my soul from this life into the next. I love you Rick Grimes."

He kissed her delicate hand and smiled happily. Carol brought Judith to Michonne who settled on her hip and Carl stepped closer to his dad so they were truely side by side. He handed him her ring.

Gabriel turned to Rick and began to speak again.

"Do you, Rick, take Michonne as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

He smiled wide as he could as he responded, "I do."

Michonne whispered into Judiths ear who handed her Ricks ring which she had been holding tightly for her mom during the ceremony. She kissed the little girls head as a thank you.

Gabriel turned to her next, repeating the same words he'd said to him.

"Do you, Michonne, take Rick as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

She smiled contently as she breathed, "I do."

Rick quietly released the breath he'd been holding, unsure why he was so relieved she'd spoken the two words he'd been waiting to hear.

He carefully slid the ring onto her left ring finger for the final, time in his life. Looking up from the beautiful band on her finger he whispered, "You're stuck with us now."

Michonne let out a soft laugh as she took his hand in hers and slowly slid the ring onto his left ring finger. She let her thumb graze over his wedding band before meeting his eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way." she whispered.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Carl took his little sister from Michonne's arms and hugged her close.

"You may kiss the bride." Father Gabriel announced.

Rick smirked at his wife as he leaned in, closing his eyes as his lips tasted the sweetness of her mouth. She leaned into him, tilting her head to the side as she brought her hand up to rest on his cheek. Every other kiss they had ever shared seemed to meld together into this very one; an aching, perfect, delicate whisper. She had never seen his eyes look more beautiful then at that moment when he seconds later finally released her. Cries of happiness matched the intensity of the moment. Everybody was cheering and whistling.

Michonne pulled Carl and Judith in for a tight hug, giving them both big kisses.

He looked at her and their children, gazing lovingly still not believing his luck. There was something out there stronger then death. Stronger than pain. She was proof of that.

Rick sneaked his arm around her, his voice barely a whisper in her ear, "You gonna stay a little while?

She leaned into him, "Just a little while."

* * *

Premiere approaches dont mind me in my Grimes family bubble...


	5. Chapter 5

It was probably just a flu. She had been feeling uneasy for a week now and it got Rick's head spinning. He wasn't nervous or anxious about the possibility of having a child with Michonne. On the contrary he was excited and bouncing off the walls for a couple of days straight trying to hold it in and not make it obvious how much he wanted to expand their family, but his wife knew better so she made sure to do the test soon as she managed to find the time.

Not because she was eager to find out, but because Rick was getting obnoxious with the constant hovering and his ego seemed to have doubled up in size since then. They'd always spoken about having more children, but the timing seemed to be an issue with danger always lurking around which meant using birth control or other methods as much as humanly possible to avoid accidents.

Now it had been peaceful for a good while so of course once she'd given him the nod to start trying, Rick had taken it as a license to proposition her anyhow, anywhere and any time. Not that she was complaining, she was weak against her husband and his never ending libido. Michonne deeply believed she would bring another child into the world. She didn't know when, but she knew it was something she wanted so if they had managed to make it happen she would be happy, but she knew her body well enough that it was probably a fluke. She just didn't want to rain on his parade.

Nibbling on a fingernail, Rick paced the length of their bathroom as he waited nervously for the time to pass, "How much longer?"

"I think three minutes should do." she replied quietly, sitting on the edge of the tub.

Right now she wasn't sure whether having him in there with her was a good or bad thing. He seemed to be feeling even more nervous than she was judging by the way he was pacing up and down and, if anything, it was making the waiting that much more worse and her naseous.

Hey..." He stopped in front of her and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. "you okay?"

"I"m okay Rick." She said, smiling up into his eyes.

"We could have a baby in nine months. Ours 'Chonne." His eyes shone with excitement and she couldn't help, but feel disappointment. She was hopeful too, but knew the chances were slim they were pregnant.

She definitely didn't feel pregnant.

Reaching up, she ran her hands through his hair,"I really don't think it's happened yet..."

"But you never know." He responded optimistically, and she fought against the feeling to get swept up in it.

One of them had to be realistic, they probably wouldn't get pregnant for a while considering how even Andre had been the most wonderful surprise, but her pregnancy and delivery hadn't been easy. After having him, the doctors told her it wasn't likely she would concieve naturally again.

When she told Rick he took it like he did everything else. A good challenge. He hadn't tried to get someone pregnant before. Like with Carl, it had just happened. He wasn't even trying. Judith, well that was a whole different story.

So he still hadn't quite wrapped his head around the idea that it couldn't just happen again.

Michonne's breath hitched in her throat, "I-It's time."

"Whatever happens," He kissed her temple, "We got this."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked up to the bathroom counter. Her hand trembled as she picked up the white stick. All of a sudden she wasn't as sure as she was before. Her heart fluttered and she felt hope as she finally looked at the result.

"Well?" Rick couldn't help but to ask.

Her back was to him, but he could see her in the mirror. Her beautiful brown eyes shed a few tears, but she determinately wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweat shirt.

"I'm sorry." She turned to him, clearly upset.

The joy was gone in a split second. He wanted this more than anything for her sake. But right now, he wasn't so sure was it worth it, as he stared at her, his stomach in physical pain over the hurt she was going through. He tried to find words. Words of comfort, words of reassurance.

"It's alright'," He whispered to her gently, enveloping her in a hug, "It will happen when it's supposed to."

She gripped on to him tighter, "For a second there I thought…."

"I know I'm sorry for pushin' you with this." Rick found himself whispering, in her ear and she turned to face him. He wiped a tear across her cheekbone, mesmerized by her eyes, full of unshed tears, still living some unnamed nightmare.

Michonne placed her hand on his, "No, don't be." She found herself smiling a little. This man was her anchor, her lifeline. He gave her substance when she would otherwise have none, "It will happen. If you know it, then it will."

He brought his hand up rubbing roughly at his jaw line the way he always did when he was confused.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"That all those pull outs were for nothing. Should'a just kept going for the finish line." He grumbled, and she let out a loud laugh in response.

"Oh please, you got to cross the finish line plenty of times." Michonne raised an eyebrow at him, and watched the self satisfied smirk that crossed his face.

"You just gave me an idea." He was smiling, ear to ear and backed her against the bathroom counter.

"You better not mess with the laundry. I just sorted it out Rick." Michonne warned, knowing her husband and slowly raked her nails over his chest, going further down.

"I still can't get over the way you say my name 'Chonne," His voice was low, that southern drawl she loved making it hard to resist him. He pulled off her sweatshirt.

"Screw the laundry." She huffed out and pushed the pile on the floor. He gave out a frustrated growl and hoisted her up onto the bathroom counter and took a hold of her hips while she quickly wrapped her legs around him, letting him step between them first.

She kissed him with everything she got and it made him crazy. The constant power battle was such a turn on for him. He met her hungrily, their lips rough, their tongues dueling feverishly. She was always one step ahead even when he thought otherwise.

He pushed her hair away from her neck, kissing her with passion.

She smelled so good. Like a mixture of honey and coconut.

She moaned loudly, thankful that Carl wasn't home for the night. There had been a incident or two and for all their sake she made sure to keep Rick in a leash whenever he was around.

"God, I love you." Rick was now unbuckling his belt, not able to contain himself.

Their passion was interrupted with a loud knock.

"Momma!"

Rick was still tugging at her tank top, his hands underneath.

"Momma!" Judith banged the door again determinately.

"Rick." She moaned, "We need to-"

He dug his fingertips into the flesh of her hips and kissed her again, not ready to stop.

"Momma!"

She broke their passion and hopped off the counter, leaving Rick frustrated, "Duty calls."

"God, talk about bad timing." He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face.

Michonne fixed her top and opened the bathroom door. The little girl with long french braids pouted on the other side. Rick adored the way she sulked, clearly mimicking Michonne when it came to facial expressions. It was almost comical.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping angel?" Michonne kneeled down to her level.

Judith rubbed her sleepy eyes and clinged onto her, "I want to sleep with my momma."

Rick buckled his pants up and kneeled down next to his favorite girls, "What about your big girl bed Judy? Uncle Morgan is gonna be sad he built that for you and find out you don' sleep in it."

Michonne shot him a look, knowing the selfish reasons he had, "You don't have to though if you don't want to."

Judith was glued to Michonne's side and scrunched up her face, "I only want to sleep with momma. Daddy snoars too loud."

She laughed at the little girl, "I know baby."

"Hey," Rick scoffed defensively, "It's not that bad."

"It is." Both of them exclaimed at the same time.

"You know what Judy, I think daddy will sleep in Carls bed tonight so we can have a girls sleepover," Michonne kissed her cheek, "Would you like that?"

"Yay!" She screamed with excitement and giggled, "Sleepover!"

"Now you go and get all your stuffed animals ready for bed okay? Momma will come soon and we can read a story for all of your friends."

"All of them?"

Rick stared at the way her eyes widened at the thought and smiled.

"Yes, every single one."

She giggled again and ran off, little slippers going full speed.

Michonne closed the bathroom door and didn't waste time. She tossed off her night shorts and tank top, backing against the counter, "We have five minutes."

He stood there dumbfounded by her again. This woman would be the death of him.

"I only need two." Rick smirked, pulling at his belt.

* * *

Twd is back and so am I.


	6. Chapter 6

The air was thick, the heat and humidity unbearable regardless of the fact that it was barely nine o' clock in the morning.

Michonne wrapped her dreads on a bun on top of her head and prayed for a little wind since it had been so hot for two weeks straight now. Everybody was suffering. It was hard to get anything done when the heat sucked the life out of you. Rick had been gone with Daryl, Morgan and Jesus for three days now. She knew he was fine, it was just taking much longer because of the weather. Their communities were growing and so were their responsibilities.

But, it didn't mean she stopped missing him every single time he went out there. The best part of her day was waking up next to him. She loved watching Rick still deep in slumber, seeing him so unguarded and unburdened. It was also very rare, particularly as he was the early riser out of the two of them these days. More often than not, she would wake up to him watching her.

She could hear her Judith's morning chatter with Carl over a bowl of cereal. She laughed at the constant flow of questions that tumbled from her and the happy way Carl answered each and every one. He had the patience of saint when it came to his little sister.

"Good morning!" She grinned as she turned the corner, moving quickly into the kitchen.

Judith turned excitedly from the kitchen counter,"Morning, Momma."

She kissed top of her head, "You guys are up early," She looked at Carl suspiciously, "Usually I have to drag you up from bed on the weekends."

He smiled from behind the kitchen counter, sipping on apple juice, "Judy couldn't sleep because she knows Maggie and Hershel are coming over today."

"We are gonna swim in the pool like the last time!" The little girl grinned happily.

"That sounds exciting baby," Michonne leaned across the counter to ruffle her daughters hair, "What about you Carl? Swimmimg in the kiddie pool aswell?"

Carl shook his head, "Enid asked me to stay over since Maggie and Hershel are staying here for the whole weekend," He gulped nervously, "I hope that's okay."

She looked at the young man and sighed. It was like yesterday when she first met him and now all of sudden that boy with the oversize sheriffs hat was all grown. The hat actually fit. They trusted him. Together with Rick they had explained to him what being responsible meant when you had a girlfriend. He ofcourse grimaced, but in the end it was a very mature converstation about life in general. Carl was much older in spirit. The things he had endured made him much more responsible and that was the reason Michonne wasn't worried about him spending his weekends over at Enid's. She didn't like the idea of him growing up, but sometimes letting go was needed.

"Of course." She gave him a loving look and he grinned back,"Just don't forget about our annual road trip."

"I would never." Carl kissed her cheek and hurried off to pack his bag.

Michonne smiled at him. He was so much like Rick, minus the stubborn streak his father had sometimes. Carl was everything she had hoped Andre would have grown up to be. She had never met Lori, but she was so damn grateful for that woman. She birthed these amazing beings she could proudly call her children.

"Momma?"

Judith brought her back from her thoughts.

"Yes baby?"

"I want a boyfriend."

They would have their hands full with this one.

* * *

Water splashed everywhere as Judith and Hershel played in the kiddie pool they had set up on the yard. Their laughter was like music for Maggie. It was the closest to perfection. Their squels of delight were loud enough to bury the grimy sounds from behind the walls.

She sat there on Michonne's and Rick's porch wondering if Glenn heard them too. She'd lost a lot of people in her life, she'd watched them pass, going somewhere she couldn't follow. She'd envied them at times, but there was nothing more peaceful than this right here. She realized now that sometimes dreams were never meant to come true, that happiness is what you make of it. And she knew. Glenn was there.

"Judith is gonna make Rick go bald one day." Michonne laughed as she watched the little girl kiss Hershel's cheek and hold his hand. Maggie laughed softly and accepted the ice tea she held out for her.

"I feel like she got her personality from you," She looked at her friend who had taken a seat next to her, "I mean that right there is beginning of a strong woman."

Michonne nudged her playfully, "I'm not going to deny anything."

Silence washed over them.

"Is everything okay?" She questioned honestly concerned, her voice dipping lower as she eyed Maggie carefully. Hershel was turning three next week.

The brunette smiled, but sadness was still radiating from her, "I didn't realize it would be harder the older he gets. He understands that Judith has a daddy and I still haven't been able to figure out how to explain everything without breaking his heart."

The topic was hard. Every year they sat there on their porch, the pain still as strong as the year before.

"It will be alright, all of us are here for you and Hershel. Always, Maggie." Michonne assured her sadly, really getting exactly what she was saying, "The other night Judith actually asked me why I looked different than her. Why her hair was different."

"What did you tell her?"

She smiled warily, "I told her there was a very special person who made her and Carl. And that special person may not be here anymore, but they live in our hearts. On the outside we may not match, but on the inside we will always match. She will always be mine."

Maggie took Michonne's hand, "That's beautiful," She breathed out a few minutes later, "I know he will be alright. We both will be. We fought for this. We won for them."

Michonne and Maggie smiled as they watched Judith and Hershel splash water all around each other. The giggles and excited screams were their rewards.

"So," Maggie changed the topic for a lighter one, "How is project baby Grimes going?"

She laughed at her friend and sipped a little from the drink. Sweat was running down her back as the heat surrounded them. She had told a few of their friends about what she and Rick dreamed of.

"It's going," Michonne answered mysteriosly, smiling wide, "I mean having Rick home would help in the actual making, but I'm not complaining. A little break is kind of a relief. He is all over me whenever there is a chance and this weather is not doing it for me."

The other woman shook her head and snickered, "I can only imagine."

Michonne sighed to herself and smiled, "I love that man too much."

After losing Glenn she had thought there was no such thing as a fairytale ending, but watching Rick and Michonne live their life was pretty darn close.

She was so happy for them. That they found each other in this life. She firmly believed that without Michonne there wouldn't be Rick and vice versa.

"You can never love too much." Maggie rested her head on her friends shoulder and enjoyed their kids.

* * *

Michonne washed last of the dishes in their kitchen as the day was finally turning into the night. The air was a little more forgiving as the sun settled down. Maggies words stayed in her mind. She couldn't fathom what life would be like if she lost Rick. She didn't want to think about it, but seeing Maggie handle her situation with such strenght she couldn't imagine being able to do it like her. All these years later it haunts all of them. Their group made choices and they are paying the price now. They never realized just how high the cost could be.

She placed the last coffee cup to dry out on the counter. The exhaustion from the day began to sink in and had her yawning. The haze in her mind was quickly cleared however when she abruptly felt familiar hands embrace her from behind.

"Jesus!" She shrieked out in surprise.

"Not Jesus," Rick teased, kissing her shoulder, "Just me."

Michonne turned around and slapped his chest playfully,"You better hope Judith didn't wake up."

"Do i get my welcome home kiss now?" He smiled up at her triumphantly, and she rolled her eyes at his cocky bravado.

She was grateful to have him back even when he was drenched in sweat. Sighing, she placed her hands on both sides of his tired face and kissed him softly, "Welcome home and thank you for coming back in one piece."

Rick pulled her closer, breathed against her forehead, "There is no other option."

She kissed his cheek and breathed out. Relief washing over her.

"MMmm.. How was your day?" he murmured softly, nuzzling at her neck now and enticing a low, throaty moan from her lips.

"Good, Maggie and Hershel are staying for the weekend. Their sleeping over at Aarons."

"Good," he echoed, his lips dipping back to her neck, leaving soft, lingering kisses,"Miss me?"

Rick felt her sigh in his arms as he moved his hands from her hips and traveled downward.

"Maybe a little." Michonne admitted, a teasing smile apparent in her voice.

"Just a little?" he wondered, his mouth now moving fast as it worked her jaw line. Her eyes drifted close as she hummed softly. She allowed her head fall back, biting at her lip to keep quiet when she felt his lips on her throat.

"Maybe a little more." She moaned back.

"Mmm, that's good," he leaned closer, his mouth hovering a breath above hers, "Because I missed you too Chonne'."

"Show me." Michonne whispered, the lust taking over.

He lifted her on the counter with a swift moment. Mouths fused, hands grabbed and clothes flew.

Lips rubbing, tongues thrusting and teeth biting, they devoured each other, luring out moans and whimpers. Carnal physicality at its best.

"Bedroom." She commanded as she climbed down from the counter, grabbing at his gun belt.

Rick allowed her to take the lead, "Yes, ma'am'"


	7. Chapter 7

"You take care of each other out there." Rick kissed Michonne possibly for the tenth time as Carl counted in his head.

"Dad," He deadpanned and loaded more supplies in the trunk of the car, "We've done this like a million times before."

"You got enough water in there?"

"Yeah, dad."

"All the food I packed for ya'll?"

"Yeah, all of it."

"How about-"

"Dad!" Carl was irritated now.

Rick was grumbling under his breath and Michonne shot him a look. The signal to just let it go. They butted heads often because in a way they were so different. Carl had a certain way of doing things and so did him. Both stubborn as mules.

The dark skinned beauty kissed Judith's cheek who was pouting as always when she figured her mother would leave, "Be a good girl for daddy."

"I dont wanna." She whined back.

"Judy," She reasoned with her daughter, "Remember what momma and daddy taught you about saying goodbyes?"

The girl recalled their talk and hugged Michonne's legs, "I love you momma. I will be a good girl for daddy."

Rick kissed top of his daughters head.

"Pinky promise?" She held out her pinky for the little girl.

She giggled softly and linked her own with her mothers, "Promise."

She exhaled and kissed the little girl on the cheek again, "I love you more than anything angel."

The emotions surprised her and she wiped her eyes. They had done this a million times like Carl had said, but it felt different saying goodbye to her family today.

"Baby,'" Rick drawled, worried, "You alright?"

She nodded and kissed him again, "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Jeez,"Carl closed the trunk and waved to Michonne, "Can we get going or is this going to last another thirty minutes?"

"Carl." Rick snapped back, "Watch your mouth."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Sorry."

He walked up to Judith and kissed her cheek as a goodbye.

"If there is any trouble-"

"We will handle it." Carl cut his father off, "Like always."

Michonne patted him on the back, "Yeah, team Grimes."

"Team Grimes." Rick grinned.

"You guys are so cheesy- I can't." With that Carl walked off towards the car to escape and left them smiling there at each other.

* * *

Michonne hummed along 'stand by me' as Carl drove. Summer was beginning to fade away and make room for the Fall.

"You wanna head south this time?" He asked her.

"Sure, I'm leaving it up to you since you're driving." She smiled proudly at him.

He had learned to drive properly a few months ago. It had been the best solution since he wanted to visit Enid at the Hilltop most days. Of course driving came in handy more ways than that, but Michonne knew soon as he asked her to teach it was mostly because of his girlfriend.

"So tell me," She was curious, "What do you guys exactly do at the Hilltop?"

The tone of her voice was funny to him.

"We just chill out," He explained casually, "Sometimes we visit the Kingdom and see our friends. Nothing special really I guess, but it's nice."

"I'm happy you're happy."

Michonne understood what he meant. She kept humming along the song and looked outside the window.

Carl spoke suddenly, "Thank you."

She looked at him confused.

"You were the one who got through to dad when we came to Alexandria remember? You made him open his eyes and believe again."

"Carl..."

"No listen," He was adamant, "You lived by hope and that things would get better, even when it was all going to shit, you believed it. It used to be hard to believe, but now all of this is our reality. You pulled him back from that dark place so thay he could lead us back into the light."

She really was speechless. Michonne looked at him in awe. She wasn't sure how Rick, Carl and Judith had inspired so much faith in her, but somewhere along the line it happened. Mostly it was Carl in the beginning. She loved him even though love had broken her before. He felt like family before anybody else. He was truly her best friend.

"Mom," Carl reached out with his other hand to wipe the tears escaping her eyes, "Don't cry. Whats up with you? You've been crying out of nowhere for like the past week."

She stilled her breathing and took his hand, paused and thought of a better circumstance to tell him, but in truth between their family nothing was ever just normal.

"Carl, I'm pregnant."

* * *

He was stunned.

Shocked.

He had parked their car on the side of the road and they sat inside in silence.

She was anxiosly waiting for his reaction. It seemed like he needed a moment to take it in. He was totally at a loss.

"So you guys," Carl gathered his thoughts, "Did you plan this?"

"We talked about it," Michonne spoke softly, almost in a whisper, "We both wanted this. For a while it felt like it wouldn't happen, I got used to the idea and now all of a sudden..."

Carl thought about his real mother and the last moments he had with her. Memories of Lori in general were not strong anymore. The sound of her voice was quiter, her features were more blurry, but he still felt her. She had the perfect hug, once upon a time, he had a different person to go home to at the end of the day and that was her. Her comforting hug. Sometimes he thought about those perfect hugs and found himself sobbing because it felt like a lifetime ago.

Then he remembered her screams as the blade cut into her.

He remembered Judith crying and her last breath.

The memories swirled in his head and he had to step out of the car for air.

Michonne followed him, giving him a little space to catch his breath.

"You okay?" She asked concerned.

He shook his head, "I'm.. yeah."

"I know. I know you're scared. I am too believe me."

"I'm happy for you," He took a step closer and expressed his feeling, "I really am. It's just..I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I mean what if something goes wrong."

"Everything's going to be okay." Michonne assured him like she always assured him, "I know I can't promise that, but I know, I feel it."

Carl was still scared. He would be until the day she probably gave birth.

He hugged her and smiled, "No wonder dad was so sappy this morning. I'm surprised he managed to keep this a secret."

Michonne laughed and shook her head, "Actually, he doesn't know yet. That was just your dad being your dad."

"You told me first?" He asked, his shoulders sagging under the weight of guilt he felt when he realized how his first reaction might have seemed like he wasn't happy for them.

"I didn't plan it to be honest," Michonne felt the prickle of tears behind her eyelids. Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed them not to fall, "But it felt right to say it aloud to you because you are the reason why I am here. You saw me Carl before anybody else."

Carl smiled at her and felt a swell of pride in his chest, "I am really happy for you guys. I am happy for all of us. This is amazing."

Her heart melted at his words and she captured him in a hug.

They stayed there for awhile before returning into the car and continuing their drive.

"Dad is gonna freak out," Carl was over the moon, he could only imagine his reaction, "He is not gonna let you leave the house. "

A bubble of laughter escaped her, "I'm counting on you to back me up when he gets out of hand."

"Whatever happens I think we will make it. We will, remember?"

She placed her hand over her stomach where their unborn child lay, "We will."


End file.
